icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SunriseDaisy/Stop Complaining and Fix It
Note: This may come as a little harsh, but I'm not trying to be. I'm just stating the facts. I sick of the complaining and the fighting and the leaving. This may sound a little hypocritical 'cause I'm kinda complaining, but I wanna FIX 'this! It's getting on my nerves. All this Wiki seems to be anymore is someone says a ''harmless thing, people overexaggerate it, and make a blog about how they may leave. Then, people say comments about how they shouldn't go and stuff. You know what? Making those blogs are just like craving attention. I know that's not how it's supposed to be, but no one's gonna just say "You're leaving? Kay byeee!!" Obviously, everyone's gonna say how they're gonna miss you and not to leave. You could just tell some people on the wiki on chat or on talk pages and say you're leaving, and everybody would soon find out you're gone. You don't have to make a big exit and say how you're gonna leave and make a whole blog about it. But that's not really what this blog is about, believe it or not. Since people are leaving, people are making blogs about how this wiki is getting really bad and how people should stop leaving. They also say how everyone should stop getting into fights and let people speculate and say whatever they want and the problem's solved, right? Wrong. Just saying stop fighting doesn't help anything. That means people can say "Creddie will NEVER happen" or "Seddie should break up. They're really bad together." and the shippers of the ship that's being bashed can't do ''anything'' about it. Shippers should be allowed to '''defend their ship! They just shouldn't fight with that shipper while doing so. Both ships should be treated the same. 'Cause, honestly, the Creddiers aren't innocent and the Seddiers aren't devils. Here's how I'm seeing this wiki now: *Seddier says something bad about Creddie* *Some Seddiers agree* *Some Seddiers say it was mean for him/her to say that and defend the Creddie ship* *One or two Creddiers say how that was mean* *Some Creddiers are looking at the Seddie page and soon writes on their page/writes a blog about how Seddiers were sooo mean to them* Does anyone understand what I'm saying? The Seddiers are defending Creddie and the Creddiers aren't actually doing anything about it. Now, I'm not trying to bash the Creddiers, but they don't actually defend their ship. They just write how sad they were about what the Seddier said. Because of writing that post/blog, Seddiers attack the Creddiers, but that's the Seddiers' problem, not the Creddiers. That's one thing the Creddiers should do if a Seddier bashes them: Defend Now, I'm not saying the Seddiers should bash the Creddiers. I'm just saying that if it happens, don't be so quiet about it. Stand up for yourself. Haven't you guys realized instead of making fun of you, some Seddiers are helping you...actually, they're helping you more than you guys help yourself. Let me make this a little more clear!! SEDDIERS DO NOT HAVE A RIGHT TO BASH THE CREDDIERS! Creddiers should be able to defend their ship, but I'm COMPLETELY 'against somone bashing Creddie just so they could defend it! I'm saying if someone ever ''does write a rude comment (which I hope they don't), Creddiers should be more aware that they should defend ''themselves! Now, instead of talking about how the Creddiers, I'm gonna start talking about the Seddiers: I don't see the point of ship-warring and ship-bashing, but I guess some of you find it fun or something. The only time I really saw ship-warring is during iStart a Fanwar and that caused like 15 users to leave. I just went through it and just said how stupid it was and I was never in ''one of the wars. The sad thing is, I lost a few friends during that war. I wasn't very close to them, but I still talked to people. When the left, it was terrible. But it was a while ago, so I don't even remember who they were really. :/ Some people also left during the "dry spell" but ''that's another story. Seddiers, you aren't villians or evil or anything like. We're just the dominant ship, but we don't have to rub it in the other ships' faces! And we say how Creddiers should defend their ship, and whenever they do, we always have some huge fight with them. No wonder why they lose hope at times. '''''Some, not all, always come after the Creddiers like it's their job. Now, both ships exaggerate. Seriously, I could name a bunch of bad stuff about each ship, but I think I've said enough. I don't wanna hurt anyone's feelings. Anyway, now that I got all that off my chest, let's talk about how we can FIX this problem. Saying it's mean to fight doesn't help anyone. Oh, and to the Cam shippers and the other shippers, just be all cool like you normally are. You guys never get into fights, really. xP Please stay that way! To fix this problem, I really need your view on all the things that I wrote. And don't write just "I agree." Write how you seriously feel about the ship-warring. I promise I will read the WHOLE thing. I do have an idea on how to fix the problem, but I want bunch of opinions before I tell it to all of you because maybe solving this wll be very easy! Agree? Disagree? Please write a detailed answer. :) Category:Blog posts